A Leaf Among Iron
by DeathBySpoon09
Summary: The War of the Ring is over, allowing Legolas and Gimli to fulfill their promises and travel with one another. There still remains the prickly business of introducing one another to their respective fathers... What will Gloin think when he gets a look at the elf whom his son has befriended? Will he remember Thranduil's son from 60 years ago?


Never before had Gimli, son of Gloin thought he would feel as uncomfortable underground as he suddenly did now. And yet, awaiting the arrival of his father in the halls of Erebor, the fiery-bearded dwarf suddenly felt distinctly nervous. It had nothing to do with the familiar scent of cavern air or the flickering of the hundreds of torches lining the walls. No, those were fixtures that Gimli was very well-accustomed to; he was a dwarf after all! The only thing that made this moment different than all the other times that he had stood waiting for his father was the person that waited by his side. The tall, blonde elf glad in forest greens had drawn everything from astonished glances and gapes to glares from the bustling dwarves that they had passed on the way down to the quarters of Gloin, master banker of Erebor. If Gimli was anxious at the thought of introducing his dearest friend to his cantankerous father, Legolas seemed utterly unfazed. Quite to the contrary, Legolas seemed to be taking in the grandeur of the Lonely Mountain realm with polite interest and occasional fascination. Standing with his hands folded behind his back, the elf was studying a tapestry depicting the Battle of Five Armies hanging on the wall outside the door.

Gimli couldn't help but ask: "I suppose you remember that battle, eh Legolas? From what I heard, your folk did an acceptable job of defending the Southern spur."

With a light laugh and a nod, the elvish prince retorted "As I recall, the entirety of the goblin army could never have been defeated without the sudden arrival of thirteen rather stubborn dwarves and a halfing!"

Gimli snorted. "Pah, at least the men of Laketown made up for the both of us! That and Dain of the Iron Hills. Imagine what a sight it would have been if King Thorin's company had faced off against the goblins on their own...And knowing Thorin Oakenshield he just may have done it too!"

"There is much to be said, as always, for the stubbornness of dwarves."

It just so happened that at the exact moment when Legolas was pronouncing his favorite line to gently tease Gimli with, the door before them opened. Gloin son of Groin marched out to meet them, his vast red beard still just as impressive as it had ever been even if it was now thoroughly shot with silver and grey. Enormous rings of great worth adorned the fingers on both his hands, and his clothing was of the finest make. Gloin had prospered indeed under the reign of King Dain Ironfoot, as had much of the remaining members of the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

"Well there Gimli, good to see you again lad! It seems that Dark Lord didn't manage to bring the sky down on everyone's ears after all." With a hearty roar, the older dwarf grabbed his son in a fierce greeting. "You've been missed here, especially by your mother. Every day, all day; 'Oh I do hope that Gimli is alright.' and 'Perhaps Gimli shall return to us today.' Honestly, I was beginning to wonder if I ought to go out and drag you back to her just to get a moment of peace and quiet!"

Legolas watched this reunion between father and son from a respectful distance, unable to stop a grin from breaking out across his fair face. Looking over his son's shoulder, Gloin suddenly noticed the elf.

"Hrmmghh...now what have we here?" Releasing Gimli, Gloin squared his stance and placed his hands on his hips. "You seem somewhat familiar for an elf...we've met before I take it?"

The first memory that sprang to mind for Legolas was of Gloin tied together with the other dwarves when they had been taken prisoner in Mirkwood. Now, the thought made him squirm a bit inside, although he kept his face calm and friendly. "Yes indeed Master Gloin. We fought together at the Battle of Five Armies, not so long ago. Even more recently, your son Gimil and I have traveled together through many danger..."

Gloin silenced Legolas with a sudden clearing of his throat. "Yes, I know who you are, Legolas son of Thranduil. My memory is not so dim that I don't recall our 'visit' to your father's dungeons!"

Legolas was both taken aback and rather affronted, but it was Gimli who stepped in and prevented tension from building. "I forgot to mention in my earlier letter father; Legolas was most impressed with the Glittering Caves we found beneath the fortress of Helms Deep. He had wanted to meet you to discuss the possibility of our bringing a colony of dwarves there to settle!"

It was a blatant lie, and rather shoddily concocted. If anything, Gimli had had to drag a rather amused Legolas along behind him as he dithered happily about the quality of the stones in the caves. It had been Gimli's idea entirely to bring dwarves there, but he was grasping for anything to make his elvish friend seem more appealing to his father. To both of their eternal surprise, Gloin actually seemed to buy the fib. He raised a bushy eyebrow...then began to question Legolas regarding the nature of the Glittering Caves. For once, Legolas found himself sorely regretting having slept on his feet for a good part of Gimli's chattering beneath Helm's Deep...


End file.
